We stand together, I can't leave him
by Scribble Monkey
Summary: It was a simple off world mission to forge new trading partners when it went very wrong, the team is in trouble and Rodney is lost....or is he? The high rating is because of the middle of the story. Working progress
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I'm not affiliated or endorsed by MGM television entertainment, Stargate Productions or Show time networks. No infringement of copyright is intended, i am just a fan who enjoys the show.

Briefing room

"As you requested we found this planet in the data base PX542-898, it's recorded that the Ancients found them good trading partners," said McKay.

"Thank you Rodney," exclaimed Elizabeth "Our rations are low and we need a new trade agreement, did they trade anything else with the Ancients that could be of interest?"

Rodney looked bemused "No, they are primitive; the Ancients would offer them limited protection in exchange for supplies."

"Well we can try and aid them if the time arises," said Elizabeth. Rodney had finished his coffee and was looking sadly into his cup.

"Do we really need the supplies Elizabeth," said Radek. "The Daedalus will be back within the week?"

"Yes, the Daedalus will be back, but the SGC wants us to find trading partners so it is not required to do as many runs, and so it can be on hand to protect Earth from potential Ori attack" Elisabeth stated. Meanwhile, Rodney started to fidget.

John looked up from where he was doodling on his pad. "Do they have turkey?" John said looking smugly at Rodney.

"What?" Rodney snapped "Are you serious?"

"Well yeah Rodney if the Daedalus is making fewer trips, I want to know if they have turkey."

"I don't know! Zelenka?" said McKay looking vaguely in his direction

Zelenka scrolled through his tablet, lifted up his head and pushed his glasses back on to his nose "Erm, yes, turkey like if it's the same as what it states here."

"Oh god," McKay said clicking his fingers. "Do they have coffee?"

Zelenka looked down at the tablet and then grinned, "Yes Rodney."

"Well I will be off then," said Rodney

"Sit down McKay," said John pointing at Rodney's empty chair. "We have a mission to prepare for."

"But why do you need me, there is going to be no useful technology there, they are primitive! My time would be best served here!" said Rodney pointing at the ground.

"No Rodney you don't know that for certain, a lot could have changed since the Ancients where last there, history has shown us they didn't know everything" said John glaring at Rodney. "Besides you're a member of my team."

"Probably not," Rodney muttered looking more into his cup tilting it from side to side.

"Look Rodney, you're going, get over it!" said John

"Well that's settled then. You move out at 09:00 tomorrow," Elizabeth said grinning at Rodney

"But?" Rodney said

The others got up and left the room followed by Radek who was grinning wildly as he didn't have to go. Rodney scowled at Radek who then turned tail picked up his tablet and darted out the room.

Rodney stood there for a brief moment and thought. He couldn't remember for the life of him what he was going to do, then his eyes glanced down to the mug swaying in his hands. _Oh yes_, he thought. _Coffee!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was still early morning after the meeting and as Rodney marched down the corridors towards the mess, he realised he hadn't had his snack either. He was stomping down the corridors so fast that he didn't realise he clipped Teyla until he was two steps behind her. He spun around just in time to see that Ronan, who was walking next to her, had steadied her to her feet.

McKay pointed "Oh … I'm … er … sorry"

"In a rush, are we Dr. McKay?" said Teyla smiling brushing herself off.

"Erm ... a little," said Rodney. "I have some issues to attend to.**"**

"What McKay, in the mess?" Ronan grinned tilting his head to one side.

"No! I'll have you know I…. I ….I … well ok, yes I'm going to the mess, but important issues to attend to after that," said Rodney frowning at Ronan. All he got back was a sarcastic grin.

"Why, what are you two doing that is oh so important? Hmm," Rodney said folding his arms looking smug with himself.

"Well I am off to teach my yoga class, and Ronan is joining Major Sheppard in training the new marines," said Teyla

Rodney unfolded his arms "He didn't say anything to me?"

Teyla looked at Ronan, "Well he must have thought you had more pressing matters to deal with."

"Hmm," Rodney frowned. "Well much too do, much to do."

Clenching his mug he turned tail and carried on down the corridor where he entered the mess and darted for the coffee machine poring himself a new cup and placing it on the tray. _OoOoO! Blue Jello_, he thought grabbing two pots and a muffin, and placing them on the tray alongside his coffee.

Rodney glanced up and found a small table by the door, pulled out the chair and sat down. He was just about to put the jello in his mouth when he heard the chair in front of him being pulled out, looking up, he saw Carson sitting opposite him staring at him.

"Now, that's not very healthy, is it Rodney?" Carson said looking smugly.

"Not now Carson, do you ever stop nagging?" he said waving his jello.

"I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't warn ye," Carson said just as Rodney said trying to take the bite of his jello.

Rodney's shoulders shank, "Is there something you want Carson?"

"Nothing in particular lad, can't I just talk to my friend," said Carson resting his head on his hand.

"Not when I'm eating, no!" Rodney looked up "Or shall I say trying to."

Carson giggled, "Well we can't have ye passing out now, can we?" grinning wildly "Just remember, we have our chess match on Friday with Zelenka."

Looking more sadly at his jello, he glanced back up to Carson, "Yes, yes anything else?"

"Oh, and Communications is acting up in the infirmary," said Carson looking concerned.

"Acting up? What's wrong with it?" Rodney said, putting the pot of jello back on the tray that he had been holding for the entire time.

"I dine no Rodney," said Carson shrugging his shoulders

"Ok, fine," said Rodney waving Carson off. Carson smiled took his queue and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney shook his head and went back to his jello. He never knew how Carson kept breaking things? The most memorable time being when he got stuck in the transporters after being on a night shift. It was 4am and Kavanagh was the technician on call. He made a balls up attempt to free the doors and shorted the control panel, instead frying the conduits and jamming the doors air tight! Rodney managed to get to him by bypassing the shorted circuit just before it was too late. Carson was unconscious on the floor, which gave them quiet a scare, but everything turned out fine. Elizabeth dragged Kavanagh into her office, and gave him the worse telling off ever. Of course, he yelled back, telling her how much he was unappreciated. She responded by putting him on core maintenance for a month, which is usually done by the plumbers and electricians. He was particularly unimpressed when he had to deal with the sewage system. 

Rodney finished his two pots of blue jello and cup of coffee … thinking about eating the muffin on the tray … On second thoughts, he decided to save it for later, placing it in his jacket pocket.

Realising Radek had been left alone in the lab for 30 minutes and was in charge of the other drones, he decided best to go and check he hadn't destroyed anything. Again!

As he raced through the corridors on the way to the lab, he went past the gym and the multipurpose room that Teyla was using for her class. Rodney paused momentarily. _Good God!_ he thought, tilting his head to one side whilst smiling smugly. _That! Cannot be healthy,_ at the sight of Teyla doing the splits. He shook his head a little and moved on, pausing again at the following doorway, the gym.

"BRACE" John commanded. Rodney peered around the doorway to see John leaning against the wall. Ronan was in front of him, with three of the new marines surrounding him ready to attack. John glanced at the door and smiled when he spotted Rodney's eyes poking around the door frame. Rodney slowly moved from his hiding place behind the frame, and proceeded on his way to the lab. As he walked down the corridor, John's voice bellowed from the room "ENGAGE!"


End file.
